muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:F-15 Eagle/@comment-26569133-20150713114016/@comment-4391208-20150713143917
SawadaWiz: Yes, of course, the later it is, the likelier that it comes with advanced, improved technology. The Su-27 was based off the F-14 through a series of handling deals due to Alternative III, and even then, Soviet pilots considered the F-14D, which in 1992 was the latest Tomcat variant on the field, to be on par or even better than it. Of course, we don't know when the Su-27SM was fielded, nor any in-universe records comparing it to the Strike Eagle, so we only have the Strike Eagle's entry to go for to determine the "strongest 2G TSF". Then again, the Strike Eagle's entry explicitly states that its title was given to it by Western officials; there are also in-universe recorded incidences of bias against Soviet tech (such as the Terminator's downgrade from the Soviet's self-proclaimed 3G tech standing to 2.5 by Western standards), but, as we have little indication that the Terminator is as widespread as the Zhuravlik, we can safely leave that comparison out. Of course, you have to consider than generation standing merely means the tech level of the TSF. Being more advanced says nothing about the units's battle performance in any and all parameters; while units with advanced technology do usually perform better than older units, we can't say that the Strike Eagle is better or more maneuverable than the Terminator in melee combat or close-range gun combat (despite both being 2.5G). Likewise we can't say that the Terminator is a match for the Strike Eagle under general combat conditions, since the Strike Eagle has its capabilities like radar and target aquisition improved to handle anti-TSF combat. Streak9 Already saw the abyss with other people and despaired. "I was thinking of something like Faraway Dawn. They could use the better part of the first episode to show the main character and his/her interactions during the 1997 invasion, then >ffw it to 2001 where he/she is finishing/has finished training. Then the story starts in the present. Get assigned to a front unit on the Japanese West coast, train with the squadron members, some fresh, some grizzled, responses to minor BETA incursions on various locations with some joint ops with other military branches, perhaps an impromptu disaster quake relief effort at a refugee camp near a mountain, combat rescue for a seismic engineering team, have one of the members be an Expeditionary Force member for justified flashback episode, etc, then end it all with participation in the 2001 Invasion of Niigata. I'm sure that there're more possibilities, but that's all I can think of at the moment. Of course the squadron represents only one of the few other facets in this hypothetical adaptation of the world settings. If the climax is shifted to earlier, let's say, early 2001, they could even tie it in with TE by having the survivors be one of many lodging requests for a Shiranui upgrade." "I watched it together with a friend who had little exposure to Muv-Luv. He found it average, perhaps occasionally disjointed; I regarded it as a lost chance. Me, though, I never regarded TE as particularly adaptable; it branches out into too many aspects of the world in one go, and even being familiar with UL/Alt., I found that, at least, TE's animation felt like they could have had a few more things in there. A strategically-placed flashback or two to past events as those mentioned in TSFIA would serve to better establish the feel of the world settings that VN players have had the chance to experience. I always thought that a 13-episode side-series with new characters would have been better. Rather than a sample here and there, they could lay down some general rules and then focus entirely on Japan; have one of the characters visit one of the ongoing refugee camps whose people are waiting for resettlement, show the Japanese fleet in action, a greater narrative on the powder-keg situation of the Japanese islands in general, bring the viewers through a sightseeing view (tank battalions, the naval forces, UN troops, the US garrison, the OPFOR units) using a short story with characters that have simple but relatable backgrounds to make the viewers more immersed in the world. Not to mention not having to take to Twitter ("no exoske because budget" or "they went to blow up g-bomb facilities") to twit and twit like unprofessionalism is going out of style. Of course, all of that is in an ideal world where marketing doesn't matter, but hey... If tl;dr, basically, TE is in the same vein as Ars Nova being a lackluster adaptation but otherwise okay show."